


Exordium

by TlokeNauake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Pre-Slash, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 15:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20641280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: «… И было их шестеро — не мертвых еще, но уже не живых. И пришли они к стенам Цитадели и просили Силу. И каждый принес великую жертву, и искупил великий грех, и пролил кровь свою до последней капли. И каждый увидел страх свой воочию, и сам сотворил его, и сам победил. И каждый потерял то, что страшился терять, и обрел это вновь. И каждый взял оружие по себе…». Книга Пламени. Исход. Откровение первое, стих пятый.





	Exordium

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: смерть всех персонажей не окончательная; человеческое жертвоприношение

Небо, затянутое низкими серыми тучами, не сулит ничего хорошего. Этот проклятый мир уже давно ничего хорошего не сулит.

Гокудера, помявшись на пороге, все-таки толкает дверь. На него валом обрушиваются запахи: еда, алкоголь, табак. Гокудера вдыхает их жадно, все сразу, но особенно — дым. Он так давно мечтает о сигарете, что мечта эта превратилась в манию.

В трактире… людно. Странное слово в нынешних реалиях. Гокудера отвык от людей. Он двигался вперед, не держась проторенных троп, но и не сворачивая, когда те пересекались с его собственной. Он просто шел по прямой, потому что прямая — кратчайший путь, соединяющий две точки. Так мало кто делает: в человеческой природе заложено инстинктивное стремление к комфорту и безопасности, люди ищут их порой неосознанно, порой — намеренно избегая трудностей. 

Гокудере плевать. Комфорт и безопасность больше не имеют значения. Значение имеет только время. В мире, где единственным средством передвижения являются твои собственные ноги, время зачастую становится решающим фактором.

Первые несколько минут он стоит в дверях, озираясь по сторонам. Отчаянно желая уйти. Привыкая к тому, что не один. Вспоминая, каково это. Он действительно очень долго был один...

Гокудере чертовски неуютно среди себе подобных, но он душит неприязнь в зародыше и идет к барной стойке, аккуратно огибая круглые деревянные столики. Людей много, разных: угрюмые охотники с обветренными неулыбчивыми лицами; бойкие торговцы с фальшивыми профессиональными улыбками; воины с застывшими взглядами, в которых читается усталость и боль; вымотанные бесконечной дорогой Путники — их немного, их сразу видно: они такие же, как он сам. 

Этот трактир — последний перед долгим переходом через горы, Гокудера узнавал. Дальше до самого Портала не встретишь человеческого жилья, поэтому здесь стремятся задержаться. Те, кто располагает деньгами, снимают комнаты наверху, чтобы поспать на чистых, пусть ветхих простынях и мягких матрасах. Здесь принимают любую валюту. В основном, конечно, такие заведения живут за счет энтузиазма владельцев и помощи редких меценатов. В еде и ночлеге, по крайней мере, не отказывают никому. Все знают, что последует за отказом — равно как и за капризным нежеланием помогать, имея для того все ресурсы. Разумная выгода приветствуется, корысть — нет. Новый уклад мироздания диктует простые, понятные всем условия: ты мне — я тебе, закон бумеранга, возлюби ближнего и все прочее. До конца неизвестно, правда, кто его столь ловко уложил, это чертово мироздание, прямиком на лопатки чистейшим, идеальным нокаутом — ни встать, ни выдохнуть без последствий. Неизвестно, кто установил правила, кто решил, что противление новым законам должно караться по всей строгости, но возможно, так даже лучше. Возможно, так должно было быть всегда, просто люди очень быстро забыли о том, что взаимопомощь — не вынужденное благородство, а необходимая норма для всех, кто хочет остаться человеком. Те, кто кровью вписал новый порядок вещей на изрытые тысячелетними трещинами скрижали Бесконечности, знали, что делают.

У Гокудеры есть цель, поэтому задерживаться здесь он не планирует, но поесть перед дорогой нужно обязательно. Неизвестно, когда получится в следующий раз. Пища — вопрос жизни и смерти. Других важных вопросов не осталось. 

Он приваливается к барной стойке, отчаянно стыдясь своего внешнего вида. Хозяин — невысокий, крепко сбитый, с густыми черными усами и залысинами на висках — молча смотрит на него, протирая стаканы. 

— Я... — Гокудера сглатывает и отводит взгляд. Каждый раз будто впервые, черт… Он терпеть не может просить, он так толком этому и не научился, и спасает обычно то, что нужды друг друга людям и так известны. 

— Деньги есть? — оглядев его, без особой надежды интересуется хозяин.

Гокудера качает головой.

— Я не ел четыре дня, — тихо говорит он. — Я отработаю.

— Ладно. Садись, сейчас придумаем что-нибудь, — ворчит хозяин и уходит на кухню.

Гокудера пересекает зал и останавливается около одного из немногочисленных свободных столов. Снимает с плеч рюкзак, чувствуя небывалое, неимоверное облегчение — они почти не расстаются. Порой Гокудере кажется, что рюкзак стал его частью, этаким паразитом, привыкшим кататься на его хребте. За четверо суток он прошел больше ста километров. Плечи деревянные, мышцы на ногах каменные, от голода и вкусных запахов сводит живот. Все они, люди нового мира, привыкли к голоду. Еда — не главное. Главное — чистая вода, найти ее не так просто, но Гокудере везет. 

Он садится за столик, растирая пальцами плечи и шею. Смотрит на свои руки — когда-то он отлично играл на пианино, а сейчас вряд ли сходу разберется в нотном тексте. Да и пальцами такими не решится касаться клавиш — узловатые, корявые, неповоротливые, теперь они способны лишь жать на спусковой крючок, срывать чеку и сжиматься в кулак.

На потемневшей от времени деревянной столешнице — бурые пятна. Видно, что их оттирают, замывают, поверхность лоснится от постоянной возни тряпкой, но тщетно. Гокудера когда-то читал книгу — сейчас кажется смешным, что когда-то ему были доступны такие запредельные вещи, как чтение книг — про старинный замок, в котором каждое утро на полу появлялось пятно крови. Его стирали, смывали, а оно появлялось вновь. Вот и со столом этим то же самое, видимо. Разница между сказкой и реальностью лишь в том, что в реальности кровь настоящая. 

Спустя несколько минут приносят еду — что-то не вполне понятное, не то мясо, не то рыба, не то все вперемежку, присыпанное сомнительного вида овощами, но запах вкусный, и у Гокудеры бунтует желудок, требуя немедленно съесть все. 

— Спасибо, — шепчет он. 

— Пожалуйста, — тихо отвечает молодая девушка — скорее всего, дочка хозяина. В таких заведениях, как правило, семейный подряд. А потом, склонившись к нему, тоже шепчет: — Вы ведь к Вратам идете?

Гокудера молча кивает и выжидательно смотрит на нее. У простых смертных к Путникам много вопросов, но редко кто осмеливается задавать их вот так запросто. 

— А вам, — она воровато оглядывается на стойку, но ее отец занят разговором с кем-то из клиентов, — не страшно? 

В ее взгляде мешаются любопытство, жалость и еще что-то, сродни вожделению — когда хочешь знать, но боишься, что это знание тебе не понравится.

— Страшно, — честно отвечает Гокудера.

— Тогда… зачем? — Теперь в ее глазах недоумение.

— Надо, — говорит Гокудера единственное слово, которое повторяет себе всякий раз, когда уговоры, просьбы и торг утрачивают силу. 

Девушка пару секунд смотрит на него непонимающе, открывает рот, чтобы, по-видимому, спросить еще что-то, но тут ее окликают из-за стойки. Торопливо схватив поднос, она убегает, быстро оглянувшись на Гокудеру на ходу. 

Он провожает ее взглядом и принимается за свой первый за четыре дня обед. На вкус — еще лучше чем на запах. Он искренне наслаждается едой и этой временной, короткой, но все-таки передышкой. Оплата вряд ли будет обременительной. В таких заведениях всегда полно посильной работы для залетных вроде него: наколоть дров, натаскать воды, помочь с животиной или на кухне. За годы Гокудера научился всему, хотя раньше умел лишь взрывать, стрелять и строить грандиозные планы несостоявшихся побед. 

— Свободно? 

Гокудера медленно поднимает голову от еды. Что-то многовато сегодня по его душу незваных гостей. И это при том, что все знают — к Путникам с лишними расспросами лучше не соваться. Нервные они слишком. И подозрительные. И стреляют метко — жизнь научила. Всем об этом известно. Даже в междумирье существует сарафанное радио. 

Перед его столиком стоит… некто. Он явно не охотник, не торговец и не воин, слишком броско и чисто одет: белая — белая, а не когда-то бывшая таковой! — рубашка с высоким воротником, длинный не то плащ, не то пиджак с золотистой нашивкой на левом плече, черные лаковые перчатки, кожаные штаны и высокие сапоги со шнуровкой. Все в идеальном состоянии: ни пылинки, ни пятнышка, ни царапины на блестящей коже сапог. Так не бывает. Раньше — бывало, сейчас — нет. Смешно даже, честное слово. Раньше много что было иначе. Раньше и сам Гокудера так одевался: костюмы, рубашки, дорогая обувь. Дорогие сигареты, чтоб их. Раньше он и ел каждый день по несколько раз, если, конечно, не забывал. Пил чистую воду, когда хотелось. Спал не только когда начинал валиться с ног от усталости. 

Но главное даже не это. Гокудера смотрит на его волосы и не может отвести взгляд. Длинные, цвета остывшего пепла, чистые, блестящие, они небрежно перекинуты через плечо и спадают ниже талии. 

_Некто_ выглядит так, будто ест и пьет каждый день, а спит по четкому расписанию. Он явно не отсюда. Гокудера прошел этот мир насквозь, потому что порталы — Врата, как их здесь называют — оказались раскиданы по разным сторонам света, но ни разу не встречал никого похожего. Конец этого мира наступил задолго до того, как пришли _Они_, так что обветшать, замшеть и забить на культуру местные успели раньше прочих. Некто не похож на Путника, но он точно преодолел портал — и не один, учитывая, что в соседних мирах ситуация немногим лучше. Гокудера представить себе не может, какой путь этот парень проделал ради их встречи. 

— Свободно, — говорит Гокудера хрипло, про себя решив называть нежданного гостя Патлатым. 

Тот садится и некоторое время наблюдает за Гокудерой. Гокудера ест — терять время глупо. Чем раньше он поест, тем раньше отработает жратву и свалит отсюда. Странно, но внимание Патлатого не вызывает неловкости или неприязни, даже не раздражает. Как будто и нет его вовсе.

— А ты здесь один? — спрашивает Патлатый, когда Гокудера, опустошив тарелку, отодвигает ее в сторону. Просто спрашивает, безо всякого гнилого подтекста, и подвигает к нему невесть откуда взявшуюся засаленную пачку. В пачке — четыре целых сигареты и дюжина окурков разной длины.

Курить Гокудере хочется так сильно, что на глаза наворачиваются злые слезы при одной мысли, что придется отказаться. Но принять такой подарок он не вправе. Это слишком.

— Спасибо, но я не могу.

Секундное удовлетворение от того, что отстоял перед самим собой остатки гордости, не идет ни в какое сравнение с последующим сожалением.

— Бери, я все равно не курю, — огорошивает его Патлатый, усмехнувшись. 

Гокудера, все еще не веря своей удаче, придвигает к себе пачку. Разглядывает ее содержимое, забывая о собеседнике, — все его внимание сосредоточено на подсчете, сколько дней он сможет протянуть, благодаря не просто щедрому — королевскому подарку. В конце концов он аккуратно выуживает из пачки самый маленький окурок. Порывшись в кармане, достает зажигалку. Она наполовину пуста, а это значит, скоро придется всерьез озаботиться поиском нового источника огня. Огонь — единственное, что отпугивает Диких. Единственное, благодаря чему он еще жив. 

Гокудера чиркает зажигалкой, моментально прикуривает и гасит огонь. Экономия в новом чудесном мире — не блажь, а необходимость. Патлатый внимательно наблюдает за ним, но не комментирует.

Гокудера делает затяжку и вспоминает, что такое кайф. Сигареты явно не из дешевых, и первый же дымный вдох переносит его далеко и надолго в прошлое — в то самое прошлое, где весь мир лежал у его ног. 

С тех пор его ногами попраны сотни миров. И каждый из них он помнит. Для воскресшего из мертвых забыть собственную смерть — задача не по силам. 

— Так ты один странствуешь, Путник? 

Вопрос разом выбивает из легких воздух. В горле скапливается горечь — не от дыма, нет. От чего похуже. Гокудера сжимает руку в кулак под столом. Вспоминать — больно, не вспоминать — невозможно.

— Один, — сглотнув горькую от невыплаканных слез слюну, отвечает он.

— Это опасно в наше-то время. — Патлатый хмурится. — Не прибился к клану? Или быть одиночкой — твой выбор?

Его вопросы странны и неуместны, но Гокудере не хочется, как в былые времена, огрызаться и отстаивать границы. Наоборот — хочется поделиться. Впервые за столько лет поговорить с кем-то по душам. Да и в принципе поговорить. Откровенность — не такая уж неподъемная плата за царский подарок Патлатого.

— У меня был клан, — говорит он, аккуратно затягиваясь, и жмурится от удовольствия. Пепельницы нет, поэтому он, поколебавшись, стряхивает пепел в пустую тарелку. — Я… Мои друзья пропали. Мы вместе ехали в Метрополь, это… не здесь. Остановились на ночлег, утром я проснулся… а их нет. Ни одного. И следов никаких. Я их ищу.

— Давно?

Вечность.

— Не помню.

Я пересек десятки миров. Я убивал сотнями. Я голодал неделями. Я нашел зацепку.

— И где они, по-твоему?

В холодных серых глазах Патлатого — искренний интерес. Гокудера пару секунд смотрит на него, хмурясь, а потом пожимает плечами и, в последний раз затянувшись, тушит окурок в тарелке. 

— Если меня не обманули, осталось четыре перехода. 

Патлатый откидывается на спинку стула и оценивающе оглядывает Гокудеру. 

— А ты уверен, что выдержишь эти четыре перехода? — задает он вопрос, который Гокудера сам себе задавать отказывается.

— Я… — Он трет ладонью лицо. — Нет. Не уверен. Но надо. 

Патлатый медленно качает головой. На его губах — кривая усмешка, и Гокудеру она бесит. Очень. 

— Ты не выдержишь, — говорит вдруг Патлатый. — Портал, к которому ты стремишься, ведет на землю вечных льдов. Но даже если тебе повезет, и ты выживешь, следующий мир испепелит тебя заживо. 

Гокудера слушает его, открыв рот. Никто — никто! — из Путников не вернулся назад. Никто не знает, что ждет по ту сторону каждого из сотен порталов, образовавшихся во всех мирах после Исхода. И уж конечно никто никогда не составлял путеводителей по Междумирью — хотя бы потому, что бесполезно. Все Путники действуют на свой страх и риск, и ведет их сама судьба. 

— Кто ты, черт возьми? — резко спрашивает Гокудера. — И откуда все это знаешь?

— Я там был, — скучающим тоном заявляет Патлатый, и до Гокудеры доходит, что он сумасшедший. Просто свалившийся на его голову псих. Безумием в междумирье уже давно никого не удивишь. Удивишь скорее здравым рассудком и умением радоваться тому, что имеешь, без бессмысленной ностальгии и рефлексий. 

Но что-то внутри свербит, не дает поверить столь простому и логичному объяснению. Что-то — не то спокойный, стальной взгляд Патлатого, не то тон его голоса, не то белизна его чертовой рубашки — дергает, мешает поверить в эту простую догадку. 

— Чем упорнее убеждаешь себя в том, что я сумасшедший, тем хуже для тебя самого. — Патлатый кладет локти на стол, и Гокудера невпопад думает, что будет жаль, если его великолепный костюм испачкается. — Забей уже. Псих я, не псих — какая разница? Я знаю, кто может тебе помочь. 

— Ты знаешь… 

Уверенность в очевидном безумии Патлатого рассыпается, как соломенная хижина от порыва шквального ветра. Гокудера сжимает кулак, с трудом держа себя в руках. Кривые обломанные ногти остро впиваются в ладони, наверно до крови. Сдерживаться — невыносимо. Хочется вскочить, схватить Патлатого за грудки и вытрясти из него душу, если сам не начнёт говорить. 

— О ком, ты, мать твою? — угрожающе хрипит он. — Кто они?! 

Патлатый усмехается.

— Жнецы.

Вспыхнувшая было надежда гаснет разом, окончательно покрывается пеплом миллиардов сожженных тел и пылью древних глупых сказок. 

Гокудера горько усмехается, качая головой. Дурак. Чёртов наивный идиот. 

— Это легенда, — говорит он. — Всего лишь легенда для тех, кто верит в гребаное чудо.

— Не скажи, — отвечает Патлатый, и уверенности в его голосе хватит на целую армию таких, как Гокудера.

— Их никто никогда не видел...

— Тебе не приходило в голову, что те, кто их видел, просто никогда не смогут больше никому ничего рассказать? 

— Слушай… — Гокудера чешет висок, пытаясь сформулировать мысль помягче. — Мне нужно идти, у меня правда мало времени...

— Они существуют, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Патлатый, и Гокудера все-таки теряет терпение. 

— Да хватит уже, отстань от меня! — в сердцах орет он, шарахнув кулаком по столу. Сразу же смущенно оглядывается, но его эмоциональная вспышка остается без внимания окружающих. Они продолжают спокойно пить, есть и переговариваться, как будто не замечают ни Гокудеру, ни Патлатого, ни весь их странный, нереальный разговор, который они ведут, не скрываясь, и отнюдь не полушепотом. 

— Тебе всегда недоставало терпения, Гокудера Хаято.

Звук собственного имени бьет наотмашь — хлестко, жестко, безнадежно. Гокудера смотрит на Патлатого почти с благоговением — в этом полузаброшенном, забытом всеми богами мире никто не может знать его имени. Это невозможно.

Но не для тех, кто перекидывается вселенными, как игральными костями, обращая их в ничто с каждой новой партией.

Патлатый, придвигается ближе — и в его глазах Гокудера, холодея и обмирая от ужаса и восторга, видит Пламя. 

Пламя, которого ни не осталось ни в одном из миров. 

Пламя, которое он до последнего берег в себе, но проснувшись однажды, понял, что кольцо не отозвалось на его зов. 

Пламя, без которого они все оказались обречены.

Цуна был последним. Его Пламя продержалось дольше, чем у остальных, но итог оказался тем же. 

Они сдались — они проиграли.

— Ты… — Гокудера наклоняется к нему, так близко, что, кажется, они сейчас столкнутся носами. — Покажи.

И сперва чувствует — и лишь потом видит, опустив голову, как ладони Патлатого окутываются голубоватым сиянием чистого успокаивающего Дождя. Он вскидывает руки — Пламя струится по пальцам, лижет стол, разливается фонтаном под потолком, и Гокудера не понимает, почему вокруг все остается по-прежнему: никто не вскакивает, не кричит, не закатывается в истерическом хохоте, не падает на колени, не угрожает и не начинает истово молиться на все лады. 

Или напротив — очень хорошо понимает. 

Патлатый гасит пламя, задумчиво глядя на что-то за его плечом.

— Убедился? — без тени улыбки спрашивает он.

— Как? — У Гокудеры пересыхают губы, а в глотке воцаряется пустыня. — Как ты это сделал? 

— Ты уверен, что хочешь знать?

— Да.

***

_Сквало смотрит на свое отражение в мутном стекле колбы в человеческий рост. Губы у отражения дрожат и кривятся, руки — в крови, взгляд — страшный. Слой пыли и грязи на бледной коже лица расчерчен неровными тонкими полосами от нижних век до подбородка._

_Верхняя колба в огромных песочных часах в дальнем конце зала почти пуста._

_Песчинки сыплются быстро._

_Слезы высыхают медленно._

_Сквало считает раны._

_От яремной ямки вниз, вспарывая грудную клетку — раз._

_Поперечный разрез на уровне второй пары ребер — два._

_Еще один — над подвздошными костями — три. _

_Дальше руками. _

_Он ненавидит работать руками. Он так и остался до невозможности брезглив. Слишком брезглив для наемного убийцы. Поделом. _

_— Долго тянуть будешь?_

_В голосе Занзаса нет привычной угрозы и не менее привычного показного высокомерия — только усталость и боль. Он тоже хочет поскорее все закончить, вот только от их желаний здесь и сейчас мало что зависит. _

_Песка в верхней колбе все меньше. _

_Сквало оборачивается._

_— Я... — сглотнув, он делает шаг вперед, — сказать хотел..._

_Секунду они смотрят друг на друга. Занзас ведет вывернутыми в суставах плечами, тихо шипит сквозь зубы от боли. Он почувствует все, что Сквало с ним сделает. Каждый надрез, каждое прикосновение холодного лезвия, каждую каплю крови, которая скоро рекой польется на мраморный пол церемониального зала. В стенах Цитадели невозможно умереть или потерять сознание от болевого шока и кровопотери. Они оба знают это, но один смирился с неизбежным, а второй никогда не смирится._

_Сквало ненавидит себя._

_— Не надо, — говорит Занзас. — Я знаю. Я все знаю._

_Сквало смотрит на свои руки. На молоток с грубой деревянной ручкой, на гвозди, проделавшие в ладонях и ступнях Занзаса дыры, на окровавленную варийскую форму, смотрит и думает — да чего же вам еще надо, ублюдки? Кровь уже запеклась, но тяжелое, с присвистом дыхание все еще отдается в ушах — Сквало представить себе не может ситуацию, когда Занзас орал бы от боли. Даже когда его тело протыкают насквозь._

_— Сила не достаётся просто так, Супербия, — наставительно говорит Вендиче. — Чем больше жертва, тем больше сила. _

_Иди нахер, думает Сквало. Он бы пожелал им всем сдохнуть в муках, если бы они уже не были мертвы._

_— Твоя сила будет необычайной, — усмехается второй, и в его голосе слышен восторг. — Чрезвычайная жертва, исключительный экземпляр. _

_Занзас презрительно фыркает._

_— Прости меня, — говорит Сквало не своим голосом и делает еще один шаг, пристегивая к протезу спату. Впервые в жизни — хотя жизнью он зовет их странное существование скорее по привычке — он ненавидит собственный меч. _

_Он стоит близко, загораживая Занзаса от жадных глаз их палачей, спасителей и богов._

_— Давай, — улыбается Занзас и касается губами его лба будто в благословении. _

_Сквало взмахивает мечом._

_Последняя песчинка срывается вниз._

_Занзас закрывает глаза и откидывается затылком на неровную поверхность холодной, как лед, стены. _

_Первый разрез — от яремной ямки вниз, вспарывая грудную клетку. Остро заточенное лезвие с легкостью погружается в податливую плоть, и Сквало чувствует физическую вибрацию от сдерживаемого Занзасом крика и напряжения в разрываемых острием мышцах. _

_Поперечный разрез на уровне второй пары ребер дается еще тяжелее. Сквало пытается отключить мысли, вскрывая Занзасу грудную клетку, но потом видит, как под ошметками мяса и костей бешено колотится сердце, и сам едва сдерживает крик._

_Последний разрез — поперечный, чуть выше подвздошных костей — Сквало делает, задыхаясь от запаха крови, яркого, невероятно острого, и впервые видит в глазах Занзаса слезы. Вокруг тишина, нарушаемая только мерзким звуком погружающегося в плоть клинка, и Сквало пытается убедить себя, что это иллюзия. _

_Он отстегивает меч, с отвращением отбрасывает его в стороны и по самые запястья погружает руки в чужое тело. _

_На его руках кровь, алая и горячая. _

_Алая и горячая кровь Занзаса. _

_Сквало разделывает его, как тушу зверя после охоты, его ощутимо подташнивает от боли, омерзения и ненависти к самому себе, но гораздо больше — от ненависти к чертовым Стражам, которые наслаждаются зрелищем, наблюдают алчно, почти сладострастно, как Сквало собственными руками убивает того, кого любит больше всего гребаного мира. Больше всех восьми триллионов миров вместе взятых, чтоб их к дьяволу. _

_Он отомстит. Обязательно отомстит. _

_Когда он вытаскивает правое лёгкое и помещает его в сосуд, Занзас все ещё жив. Он улыбается окровавленными губами, глядя Сквало в глаза, и шепчет, что все в порядке. _

_— Прости меня, прости, пожалуйста, — повторяет Сквало, как заведенный, ломая ребра, одно за другим, чтобы прекратить наконец агонию, и берет его сердце в руки. Горячее, живое, оно трепещет в его ладонях, оно ещё гоняет кровь по вспоротым венам и артериям, оно наконец-то принадлежит ему безраздельно, и ничего прекраснее Сквало не видел в жизни._

_Сердце. Легкие. Почему-то селезенка. Позвоночник. Все отправляется в специальные сосуды, и к окончанию ритуала Сквало трясет так, будто он несколько часов пробыл в ледяной воде._

_В глазах Занзаса больше нет пламени. В них остаётся только смерть. Сквало закрывает их своей рукой, содрогаясь от холода и тоски. _

_С ног до головы залитый чужой кровью, Сквало замертво падает в разлитое на полу кровавое озеро._

_..._

_Цитадель обрушивается к их ногам, погребая под собой всех, кто хотел спастись, но не смог — потому что больше своими жизнями не распоряжается никто. _

_Новые боги оказались слишком алчными и жестокими для того, чтобы направо и налево раздавать право выбора. _

_— Как там? Твоя сила будет необычайной? — Занзас смеётся, запрокинув голову, и его пламенная неизбывная Ярость обращает в дымный пепел чёрные надгробья руин. — Они даже не представляли, насколько были правы, чёртовы ублюдки, чтоб их! _

_Сквало любуется алым заревом, стоя в трех шагах от неистово бушующего огня. Столб пламени поднимается до небес, но никому из них шестерых оно не способно причинить боль, обжечь или покалечить — как не способен дождь промочить толстую кожу форменных кителей, а ураган — встрепать волосы Сквало, которые отросли уже почти до колен. _

_— Босс, куда теперь? — Бельфегор нетерпеливо переминается с ноги на ногу. Его взгляд теперь ясен и полон жизни, челка зачесана назад, глаза больше не подернуты привычной мутной дымкой безумия. Для человека, пожертвовавшего собственным рассудком ради Силы, он на удивление вменяем. _

_— Творить добро, мать его, — отвечает Занзас, поднимая глаза к кромешно-черным небесам, раскидывает руки в стороны, подставляет лицо и тело горячему ветру разгулявшегося на обломках Цитадели огня. _

_А потом, обернувшись, смотрит на Сквало — вроде бы как обычно, но на деле в самую душу смотрит, и взгляд его выворачивает наизнанку. Сквало боится даже представить, что он пережил в той, другой жизни, которую его заставили не прожить, не просуществовать даже — промучиться от первого до последнего дня, на долгие, почти бесконечные годы заключив всю ярость, всю мощь и силу, всё его несмирившееся естество в человеческом теле, способном только дышать. _

_Теперь у них вообще нет тел — в общепринятом смысле этого слова. Но чувствовать они не разучились, скорее, наоборот — сейчас это куда проще, ведь больше не нужно объяснений и слов. _

_Сквало чувствует Занзаса, как себя самого. _

_Гнев. Волю. Радость._

_Ненависть. Ту самую, с которой Занзас уничтожал Цитадель. Ее хватило бы на сотни перенаселенных миров. _

_— Что было твоей жертвой? — спрашивает Занзас после долгого молчания. Спрашивает резко и требовательно, почти угрожающе, и теперь его силе совершенно невозможно сопротивляться. _

_Сквало видит, как прячет глаза Луссурия, как деликатно отворачивается Бельфегор, как Маммон отходит на почтительное расстояние, делая вид, что любуется пожаром, как Леви присаживается на корточки рядом с обгоревшим валуном спиной к ним. Они не договаривались не спрашивать о жертвах друг друга, это личное… слишком, но Занзасу всегда было плевать на границы. _

_Сквало этому даже рад. _

_— Ты, — говорит он, улыбаясь в ответ. — Ты, кретин._

_Занзас подходит к нему. Кладет тяжелую горячую руку на затылок, притягивает к себе, обнимает, целует в висок. Сквало жадно дышит им, почти настоящим, почти живым — а может, они сейчас куда более живые и настоящие, чем были когда-то. Не нужно больше сдерживаться, доказывать, изворачиваться. Не нужно скрывать — это попросту невозможно. _

_Они все заплатили сполна. Пришел их черед воздать мирозданию по заслугам._

***

— И было их шестеро — не мертвых еще, но уже не живых, — хриплым шепотом цитирует Патлатый, и слова его глушат шум крови в ушах, леденят душу и пробирают ознобом до костей. — И пришли они к стенам Цитадели и просили Силу. И каждый принес великую жертву, и искупил великий грех, и пролил кровь свою до последней капли. И каждый увидел страх свой воочию, и сам сотворил его, и сам победил. И каждый потерял то, что страшился терять, и обрел это вновь. И каждый взял оружие по себе. — Он качает головой, внимательно глядя на Гокудеру. — А ты знаешь, что дальше?

— И Цитадель пала к ногам их, и поглотили они Силу Стражей, и, как они, стали бессмертными, — с трудом разлепив пересохшие губы, хриплым полушепотом вторит Гокудера в ответ. — И взяли они все Пламя, и сказали, что даруют его лишь Избранным, тем, кто позовет, дождется и сможет увидеть. И объявил один себя богом, а остальные стали слуги его.

— Ты звал нас. Ты ждал. Ты смог увидеть. Я пришел за тобой. 

В улыбке Патлатого Гокудере чудятся печаль и сила. Вечная Печаль и бесконечная Сила, как у каждого, победившего себя самого и отдавшего самое дорогое, чтобы обрести бесценное. 

Когда иссякает истовая Вера — приходит бесстрастное Знание. Оно не несет спасения — оно несет лишь покой.

Сомнений не осталось. Он дождался — в тот миг, когда иссякла надежда, а вера обратилась в пыль.

Он видел их: на куцых обрывках старинных полуистлевших гравюр, на вырванных с корнем страницах запрещенных книг, на обвалившихся стенах домов и дворцов, призраками на дорогах параллельных миров, дьявольской вязью богохульных слов на куполах разрушенных церквей. Он звал их в своих детских кошмарных снах, когда отчаянно молился, чтобы кто-нибудь пришел и помог. Он действительно сначала молился богу — но все оказалось зря.

Человечество подвела вера в доброе чудо.

Люди звали Мессию — но звали напрасно.

Люди ждали знака свыше — но небо посылало лишь смерть. 

Люди верили — но их вера оказалась никому не нужна.

Две тысячи лет — слишком мало для очередного великого чуда. Да и не всем нужны чудеса.

Люди молились старым богам, но у старых богов оказалось слишком много незавершенных дел. 

И тогда люди разучились молиться. 

А потом пришли Они. Они принесли с собой огонь и хаос — и избавление для всех, кто умел ждать. Они обрушили Небо, и погасили Солнце, и заставили Дождь гореть, а Туман — литься с небес. И Гроза стала благодатью, Ураган — избавлением, а Облако — смертным саваном, и безумная Ярость их предводителя открыла пути в другие миры. 

Они. Жнецы.

Ангелы ада, взошедшие в Мир, чтобы спасти его в последний раз.

— В путь, — слышит Гокудера, очнувшись от сонного морока. — У нас очень много дел.

Патлатый встает, сжимает его плечо и, вопреки ожиданиям, Гокудера чувствует прикосновение.

Что-то невыносимо жжет руку. Гокудера переводит взгляд на пальцы…

Кольцо. Его кольцо, которое он не снимал с того дня, когда исчезло Пламя, горит алым. Тепло щекочет ладонь, и когда Пламя вспыхивает над кольцом — вспыхивает впервые за долгие годы ожидания и потерь — Гокудера понимает, что легенды говорили правду.

В бесплодных, казавшихся бессмысленными поисках он пересек сотни миров. Он шел от портала к порталу, и они были единственным подтверждением того, что древние книги не лгут. Он умирал и возрождался сотни раз — все ради этой встречи. 

Они действительно способны возвращать Пламя. Что по сравнению с этим какая-то жалкая жизнь? 

Выпрямившись, Гокудера оглядывает зал.

Теперь он действительно видит всех. 

Вытащив из столешницы два тонких длинных ножа, ему криво улыбается второй — среднего роста, с копной соломенных волос и длинной густой челкой, спадающей на глаза. Он мастерски жонглирует ножами, — а может быть, тянущимся за ними алым пламенным светом — смеется задорно, заразительно, совсем по-мальчишески, и отправляет их в полет через весь зал. 

Ножи по самую рукоять входят в стену по обе стороны от головы третьего. Тот, зазывно ухмыляясь, кутается в пушистый меховой воротник, прячет глаза за темными стеклами очков, опираясь о стену согнутой в колене ногой. Он весь будто искрится золотом, теплым светом полуденного летнего солнца. 

На соседнем столе, свесив ноги, сидит четвертый — худой и изящный, в черном плаще и надвинутой на глаза шляпе. Его фигура то и дело теряет очертания, расплываясь в окутывающей ее туманно-фиолетовой дымке. Он водит по столешнице пальцами, как слепой, читающий текст, стучит ногтями по вмятинам и задумчиво шевелит губами, будто что-то высчитывая, теребит торчащие из-под шляпы темные волосы. 

В дверях, широко расставив ноги и сложив на груди руки, неподвижно стоит пятый — высокий, широкоплечий, с гривой темных волос и тяжелым взглядом прирожденного палача. Полы длинного плаща развеваются, будто от ветра, хотя его не может быть в помещении, а по рукам ослепительными всполохами пляшут электрические разряды. 

Из-за барной стойки встает последний — высокий и темноволосый, красивый, как демон преисподней. Он смотрит прямо на Гокудеру и в глазах его полыхает адское пламя. Это пламя Ярости, редкое, его достойны лишь единицы, и он сам — воплощенная ярость, безудержный, но праведный гнев. Широко шагая, он пересекает зал, но его будто не замечают, хотя не заметить такого может только тот, кому выкололи глаза. Длинный форменный китель распахивается на ходу, обнажая две пристегнутые к поясу кобуры. 

Остановившись рядом с Патлатым, он поднимает руку и касается его лица. Секунду они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и Гокудере кажется, что за их спинами вырастают крылья — обжигающими алыми языками за спиной темноволосого демона, и прозрачными потоками ледяной воды за спиной Патлатого.

Темноволосый касается двери, но не она открывается — само пространство расступается по мановению его рук, и Гокудера видит всех.

Цуна. Ямамото. Рехей. Хибари. Мукуро. Хром.

Они здесь. Он наконец нашел их. 

Патлатый едва заметно кивает на дверь. Он улыбается — но улыбка его не имеет ничего общего с улыбками смертных. С такой улыбкой он делал свой выбор, захлебываясь кровью того, с кем поклялся быть до конца. В жизни, в смерти — и в посмертии, вечном, мучительном и спасительном, которое они выбрали для себя сами. И выбрав, не жалели ни дня.

Гокудера поднимается с места и идет на зов. 

Теперь он знает, что делать.


End file.
